Suzaku no Yogen
by Elwing and Iris
Summary: A country cannot survive without a prophesy ...
1. Research Paper {Prelude}

> Suzaku no Yogen is a fanfiction by Elwing and Iris about the Fushigi Yuugi manga/anime. Copyright, credit, and author's note data are at http://toshoshitsu.portland.co.uk/. 

* * *

> "I can't believe the stupid professor made our whole mark dependant on one project!" Elwing muttered unhappily to herself as she strode across the university campus to the library, "Oh well, at least I picked an interesting topic. I can't imagine how bored the student who has to do 'Balinese Cock-fighting' is going to be. He's covered it so many times in class." She shook her head, "No, it may not be what I originally wanted, but 'Ancient Chinese Mythology' is, at least, interesting and he hasn't done it to death in class." She sighed and went into the library. 

> She spent a few minutes looking up call numbers in the computer, then headed upstairs with scrap paper in hand to peruse the mythology section. There was an odd stillness in the air, but she hardly noticed it. After all, it was a library. She found the section she was looking for, and began scanning the shelves, looking for anything which sounded fairly comprehensive. 

> 'Hmmm ...' she thought to herself, 'Modern Buddhism? Don't think so ... The Chinese Animal Calendar? Too specific, what else is there? The Four Gods' Sky and ... what the heck is THIS doing here?' 

> At this point Elwing's thoughts dissolved into turmoil. She was a big anime fan, and was quite familiar with Fushigi Yuugi {although obsessed would probably be the more appropriate term}. Certainly she knew well enough not to open the book on her own. But take it out? Maybe get Iris for company? If she left it in her residence apartment one of her roommates would be sure to notice it. It was a temptation no even mild Fushigi Yuugi fan could ignore, and she was far from that. She stood up from her seat on the floor {she hadn't even noticed her legs collapsing out from under her} and reached her hand out, trembling, and picked it up off the shelf. She looked at the cover. On the front it said, in bold, gold-embossed letters, The Four Gods' Sky and Earth, and under this, in smaller type, "English Translation." The cover itself was a deep red. What really caught her attention, though, was that there was no library identification and call number on it. This seemed odd, but from what she suspected and what she knew of this book, Elwing figured it shouldn't surprise her. She was certainly too hyped up to consider further research materials right now, so she decided she might as well go back to her apartment. She went down the stairs and out of the library. Since the book had no call number, she surmised that the library had no knowledge of its existence, and certainly would have no objections to her exiting with book in hand. And she was right. The librarian didn't even seem to see it, although she certainly took no pains to conceal it. 

> Elwing strode confidently out the heavy oak doors of the library and down the sidewalk until she was past the library windows, then sat down on the nearby steps, hands trembling violently. She clasped them tightly together to try to still them. 

> "This is getting really weird!" she said, the quiver in her voice echoing in her hands. "I really have to call Iris." 

> Resolved in actually doing something, she strode boldly back through the campus to her apartment without any further cases of the shakes. Her roommates were out, so she had the whole place to herself. Which was just as well, as what she was about to say would certainly prompt most listeners to class her as insane. With trembling fingers she dialed Iris' number. Luckily, Iris herself answered. 

> "Hello?" 

> "Hi, Iris, it's Elwing. Um, you're not going to believe this, but, well uh ... you remember that Cultural Anthropology project I told you about? You have to come here RIGHT NOW and see what I found in our most wonderful school library." 

> "Elwing, are you OK? You sound like you're scared or something!" 

> "Scared, excited, a million other things; you'd feel the same if you had found it." 

> "Found what?" 

> "A book. You do remember what my project was on, don't you?" 

> Iris was getting annoyed, "I thought it was Chinese Mythology, so what?" 

> "So what?! SO WHAT?! You forgot a word in there ... Ancient." 

> "OK, so it's Ancient Chinese Mythology, I still don't see how any book could scare you." 

> "I'm afraid to open it. I don't know what might happen." 

> "But, can't you just tell me the name of it?" 

> "I'm barely hanging on to sanity at the moment. I'm afraid if I say the name out loud I'll completely loose it. Think of any books to do with Ancient China which you would be scared out of your wits to open on your own. Any book you've ever heard of." 

> "The only one I can think of, if it existed, would be The Four Gods' Sky and Earth." 

> "Exactly," Elwing whispered, "so would you GET OVER HERE!" 

> "Oh, Goddess, you must be joking!" said Iris, stunned. 

> "I kindof wish I was," Elwing admitted. 

> "I don't know what's going on, but I'll be right over," Iris assured her friend. 

> The half hour it took Iris to arrive almost drove Elwing crazy. She sat in one corner of the living room, as far away from the book as she could physically be without losing sight of it. When Iris finally knocked on the door, she just about jumped out of her skin. 

> "It's open," she called, and stood up. 

> Iris came in, carrying a heavy bookbag and was dressed in comfortable clothes suited to tramping around the countryside. 

> "So, you do believe me then," Elwing said, taking in her friend's appearance. 

> "I just thought I should be prepared for every eventuality. Is that it?" she asked, noticing the book across the room. 

> "That's it." 

> Iris walked across the room to look at it, still half-disbelieving. Then stopped when she got close, however. "It's pulling me, somehow." 

> "I noticed that myself, that's why I was sitting way over here." 

> "I just couldn't believe it. Not until I saw it with my own eyes." 

> "I understand. Would you watch it while I pack?" 

> "Sure," Iris agreed. "Hey," she called after, "do you think an English translation will work the same way?" 

> "I'm not sure, but I assume the only difference would be in the language ... I hope. In any case, as you said, we should prepare for every eventuality." Elwing quickly sorted through her drawers, packing everything she thought she might need {and a couple of nice dresses}, into her backpack. At the last minute, she remembered her project, and threw in a clipboard and some notepaper. "Good thing the professor said we could use any format we liked, although I suspect he might be a little disbelieving ... I'll take him a case-study." She grinned, "After all, I am very likely going to experience it firsthand!" Since she was already wearing jeans and a t-shirt, she threw on a heavy purple over-shirt and her Gore-Tex jacket, slung her well-supplied camera over one shoulder, and settled her backpack on her back. 

> When she walked into the living room, Iris was resettling her own pack on her back. They looked at each other. 

> "Shall we?" Elwing asked. 

> "I guess we shall." Iris grinned shakily. 

> Gripping each other's hands for encouragement, they walked to the table on which The Four Gods' Sky and Earth rested. Elwing reached out and gingerly opened the cover. The first page had only a few lines of writing on it. 

> "It says ... 'This is the story of two girls who travelled to Suzaku's country to speak prophesy. They foretold destinies and found truths. The story itself is an incantation. Whomever finishes reading it will receive this power. As the page is turned, the story will become real and begin.' Well, at least that gives us an idea what we'll be doing." Elwing pointed out after reading the first page. 

> "And where we're going," Iris added. 

> "Not when though." 

> "I'd assume it would be sometime after the mikos, or why would they need prophesy?" 

> "Good point. Well, here goes!" Elwing took a deep breath and turned the page. 

> As she did this, her roommate Catherine was walking down the hall to their apartment. All of a sudden, a red light glowed under the door, and she heard a strange scream. She ran the last few steps, yanked the door open and ran into the living room just in time to see a glowing red patch disappear from the floor and a fiery, red feather float down onto the open book. Confused, she picked up the book and began to read. 

* * *


	2. Arrivals {Chapter 1}

> Suzaku no Yogen is a fanfiction by Elwing and Iris about the Fushigi Yuugi manga/anime. Copyright, credit, and author's note data are at http://toshoshitsu.portland.co.uk/. 

* * *

> As they travelled through the dimensional gap, try though they might, Elwing and Iris just couldn't hold onto one another. They were separated and dropped quite distant from each other. 

> Elwing was aware of a change in the sensation of falling. Instead of falling as though in a dream, she was really falling! She opened her eyes just in time to see that she was going to fall in water, and, somehow, her pack was already on the ground. She had only enough time to take one deep breath before she hit the water. In two ways she was lucky, first, that she was a good swimmer, and second, that she was falling sortof feet first. She scissored her arms and legs as she struck the water, and popped right back up to the surface only to discover that she was not unobserved in this rather undignified arrival. Sitting on a rock on the shore of the lake she had fallen into was someone who, by what she could see of him, looked like Chichiri. 

> "Daaa!" He called, "It's a good day for a swim, no da." 

> 'And that clinches it,' Elwing thought to herself as she swam to shore, 'at least now we know approximately the "When?" that Iris and I had wondered before.' 

> She struggled ashore and dragged herself, dripping and bedraggled, out of the water by her pack. Chichiri walked over and helped her to her feet. 

> "Cute outfit, but wouldn't it be easier to swim without all those layers, no da?" 

> "If I had known that I was going to go swimming, believe me, I would have dressed more appropriately. I certainly wouldn't have worn jeans. Now I'll never get dry! Oh well, at least I have a dry change of clothes," Elwing sighed as she began scanning the surroundings for somewhere to divest herself of her sopping raiments. 

> "There's a bush over there, no da," Chichiri pointed out. 

> "Thanks," Elwing said, and quickly went over to hide before she blushed bright red. 'I can't let him know I know who he is,' she thought, 'but what luck! I can't decide whether my luck is good or bad. Chichiri is SOOO cute!' She sighed, blushing red at the tips of her ears, 'but I look AWFUL! It's not exactly the first impression that I wanted to make. I wonder if Iris fared any better?' 

> When Iris realized that she was falling through the air, she had only enough time to emit a startled yelp before she crashed down into a pile of hay outside what she assumed to be a barn. 

> The sole human occupant of the barn at that moment heard the sound and frowned. "Shit!" he swore, "what the hell was that?" he put down the curry comb he'd been using on his horse and went outside. 

> At first, all he could see was a mangled pile of hay surrounded by a pile of dust, then all of a sudden there was a loud sneeze. 

> "Who the hell is that?" he exclaimed. 

> 'I'd know that foul mouth anywhere!' Iris thought to herself as she shook her head and sent spears of straw flying in all directions, 'It could only be Tasuki. I'd better not let on I know who he is, but HOW PERFECT!' 

> Iris shoved her way out of the pile of straw. To Tasuki, observing, it looked as though she emerged from a giant cloud of smoke, the gray hay dust having not yet settled. 

> "It's just me!" she called. 

> "Sure, but who the Hell are you, anyway?" Tasuki demanded. 

> "Oh, my name's Iris. Could you tell me where I am, please?" 

> "Where you are? How the hell could you get here without knowing where you are?" Tasuki re-evaluated her and noticed, for the first time, her strange garments. "You're from the other world, aren't you?" 

> "I suppose you could say that. I'd still like to know where I am, though." 

> "Oh, perfect, just what we frigging needed, more girls from the other world," he muttered to himself. "You're in my bandit camp on Mount Reikaku in the highlands of Konan country." 

> "Oh, I see. Is there another girl like me around here anywhere?" 

> "Another? Shit, no, you're the only one like you around here." 

> Iris blushed and pushed her hair behind one ear, only to discover that it was full of straw. 'I must look like a scarecrow! What a first impression to make on the cutest guy ever,' Iris thought as her cheeks burned. 

> "Well, I suppose I have to take you to the Imperial Palace," Tasuki sighed. 

> "I'm not going anywhere looking like a scarecrow," Iris insisted, attempting to pick straw out of her normally luxurious, shoulder-length, black hair. 

> "Women!" Tasuki muttered to himself, "now I remember why I hate women! Look, obviously we're not going anywhere right away. I just got back here myself, and I'm sure as hell not leaving right off again, so would you at least come inside?" 'Where I can keep an eye on you,' He added to himself. 

> 'I bet Elwing landed near Chichiri,' Iris thought to herself as she graciously accepted the offer of a room. 

> Behind the bush, Elwing struggled to get her soaking-wet jeans off. After a couple of minutes, she managed to get them over her feet, and only at that time realized that she had no towel. The best she could do was a large face cloth, but, obviously that was not exactly going to get her much drier than she was at present, which was not at all. Quickly stripping off the rest of her water-saturated clothes, she first squeezed the water out of her long blonde braid, then mopped, as best she could, her body with the small square of cloth. Once the face cloth was completely soaked, she gave up. Luckily, she had packed lots of clean, dry clothes, and, although she was still damp, she didn't want to be sitting around with nothing on, so she pulled out some more good tramping clothes, but this time, substituted black stretch pants for her jeans. Gathering up her wet clothes and carrying them as far from her as possible, she emerged from behind the bush. 

> "Well, are you dry, no da?" Chichiri asked, "hey, who are you anyway, no da? You're from the other world, I can tell that for sure, no da." 

> "Oh, I'm sorry! I guess I was kindof rude. My name is Elwing, I was supposed to arrive with another girl ... you haven't seen anyone else around here, have you?" 

> "Just you, no da." 

> "Hmmm ... well, that doesn't make any sense, we left together." 'Maybe she landed on Tasuki.' She thought, and smirked as a picture of Iris falling from the sky directly onto Tasuki's head popped up before her mind's eye. 

> "I'm sure you'll find her, no da. Oh, my name is Chichiri, no da." 

> "Pleased to meet you," Elwing said politely, and began laying her clothes out on the bush that she had recently hidden behind. She looked in despair at her jeans and heavy purple polarfleece top, then at the sun which was only about two hours from setting. "It may be warm now, but these things are never going to get dry before dark, to say nothing of me," she sighed. "You wouldn't happen to know of someplace I could stay for the night?" she asked Chichiri, digging in her bag for her hairbrush. Loosing her waist-length hair form its confinement, she began working the brush through it to speed its drying, "Not as though I have anything to pay with." She suddenly sat down, dejected. "Nothing is going right here," she moaned, "I'm soaking wet, I have no idea where I am, let alone where Iris is, and I don't even know where I'm going to stay for the night!" she held her head in her hands and tried to blink back tears, "this is stupid! It's not so bad to make me cry," she sniffled. 

> "Hey," Chichiri said, sitting down beside her and wrapping a comforting arm around her shoulder, "it's not that bad, no da. I know where you are, and I can give you a place to sleep and get dry, no da." 

> All of a sudden, as Chichiri touched her, Elwing found that she could actually "feel" the concern and compassion which he felt for her. This sudden, unexpected appearance of a strange new power shocked her off the verge of hysteria. She turned and smiled at Chichiri. "Thanks!" she said, "I needed that." 

> Meanwhile, in the bandit hideout, Iris evaluated her wardrobe choices. Since she wasn't going anywhere, Iris decided wearing a nice dress was perfectly acceptable. "Hmm ... shall I wear the long purple dress or the short one? Longer is better, I think." 

> She shook the dress out and put it aside to avoid getting straw on it. At this point she began taking things off one article at a time. As she shook out each garment, she was amazed at the amount of straw which was disgorged. Once she had gotten rid of all the straw from her clothes, she began working on her hair, picking the straw out piece by piece until her locks were once again free of tangles, then brushed the straw dust out of it. When satisfied that her appearance was presentable, she slipped on the dress and sat down on the bed. Just then, there was a knock on the door. 'Perfect timing,' Iris grinned. 

> "I'm coming!" she called. She ran the brush a couple of more strokes through her hair, then calmly walked over and opened the door. 

> "It's been a couple of years since I saw anyone from your world," Tasuki said, "are you a miko?" 

> "I don't know, what's a miko?" she asked, pretending not to know. 

> "A kind of priestess." 

> "No, I don't think so ... hey!" she exclaimed as she realized he hadn't yet introduced himself, "what's your name anyway?" 

> "Here they call me Genrou, but in most places I'm known by my Seishi name, Tasuki. Hey! What the hell are you doing asking questions? I'm supposed to be the one asking the questions!" He glared at her, "okay, I know that in your world, this whole world is just some damn book, and I know that's how people from your world get here." 

> "All I know is the book my friend and I were reading, when we got pulled here, said something about prophesy," Iris explained. 'I hate to lie to him,' she thought, 'but how can I explain to him that I already know all about his past from watching a TV show?' 

> "Just damn perfect." Tasuki sighed, "didn't you say you were looking for another girl?" 

> "Yes," Iris confirmed, "my friend Elwing." 

> "Just DAMN BLOODY perfect!" Tasuki swore. "Two girls, and only me and Chichiri left to keep an eye on them. Well, I'm not doing anything until I've eaten." 

> "I am kinda hungry," Iris agreed, "and you seem to have a good cook, from what my nose tells me." She sighed as she inhaled the delicious smells of dinner cooking and her stomach growled 

> "Oh blessed Suzaku, not another one!" Tasuki muttered under his breath. 

> By the time they got to the dining hall, everyone else was already there. A few grins were thrown their way, but most of the bandits were too wary of their leader's fiery temper to say anything out loud - certainly none of them suspected the truth. Tasuki and Iris sat down and started to eat, during the meal Tasuki was pleasantly surprised that unlike Miaka, she didn't simply inhale her food. Somehow, though, even while appearing to eat with perfect gentility, she managed to eat almost twice as much as he did in the same amount of time. 

> Once dinner was over and everyone was slightly drunk {except for Iris - as she didn't really know what sake would do to her}, Tasuki tapped Iris on the shoulder. 

> "Stop lounging around, dammit, we have to talk to someone. C'mon." He got up and walked to the door with Iris quickly following. 

> The drink having done its work, some of those who had grinned at the beginning of the meal now chuckled. 

> Tasuki spun quickly around. "Something funny, dammit? I'll give you something to damn well laugh at! LEKKA SHINEN!" 

> The tabletop burst into flames, but luckily this wasn't all that uncommon an event, and everyone simply dumped conveniently-placed casks of water on it. 

> "All you guys who found the situation amusing can damn well clean that mess up," Tasuki threw over his shoulder as he walked out the door with Iris right behind him. 

> As soon as the door closed, the chucklers were attacked by their neighbours, making even more of a mess. 

> Tasuki strode down the hall at an angry pace, which Iris struggled to keep up with. Finally, Iris had had enough. 

> "Hey, slow down, would you!" she said, planting herself, irritated, hands on hips in the middle of the hall. "What's the hurry?" 

> "Oh shit," Tasuki swore, rolling his eyes. "I hate women!" he sighed, "come on, don't just stand there looking like a fool." He started walking again, but this time at a pace Iris could more easily keep up with. 

> A few turnings later they reached their destination. When Iris walked in she suddenly realized, to her extreme embarrassment, that she was in Tasuki's bedroom. She blushed a deep crimson and started to back out the door. 

> Tasuki grabbed her arm. "Don't be stupid," he growled, "I'm not some kind of pervert. Just come over here and sit by this tapestry." he said, plunking her down in front of the said wall-hanging. He then sat down next to her and bared his right forearm so that his Suzaku character would be visible as he closed his eyes. Slowly the pattern of the tapestry began to fade and was replaced by the interior of a small cottage. 

> "Thanks for helping me out, Chichiri," Elwing said as they walked to the cottage where she was to spend the night with Chichiri. Her clothes were still wet, and so were her shoes, so she went barefoot rather than wear squelching shoes. Even though the day was warm, Elwing was chilled because of her still wet hair. The back of her purple peasant-blouse that she had decided to wear was soaked and sticking to her - and her bundle of wet clothes dampened the front of her blouse as well. As the sun was setting, she knew that what heat she did feel would soon disappear. 

> "Is the place we're heading to much further?" she asked Chichiri, who had kindly offered to carry her backpack. 

> "Not much further, no da. I was wondering, have you any ideas of what your purpose here is, no da?" 

> "I don't really know. I was reading a strange book with a friend in my world. We were not able to go further than the first page when this weird, red light appeared. The next thing I knew, I was here, and she was somewhere else. I know we fell together though, because we were holding hands at first," Elwing explained, omitting only a few suspicious details. 

> "This book, was it called The Four Gods' Sky and Earth, no da?" Chichiri asked. 

> "Yes, that's what it was called. Do you think it's important?" 

> Chichiri smiled, "That's how you got here, no da! I don't know why, but somehow this world is contained within that book, no da." 

> "Cool!" Elwing exclaimed, "I'm in a whole 'nother universe!" 

> "It's not just fun and games though, no da," Chichiri warned. 

> "Nothing ever is," Elwing acknowledged. 

> "People are only brought through the book for specific purposes, no da. Tomorrow we will go to Taiitsu-kun and see what she can tell us, no da," he told her. 

> "Tomorrow is tomorrow and it will come when it does. For now, I just want to be warm and dry and have something to eat," she said as she shivered. 

> "I think I can help there, no da," Chichiri grinned. Pointing with his staff to a small cottage just ahead, "we've arrived, no da!" 

> "Yay!" Elwing cheered, "time to get warm and dry!" 

> After they entered, Chichiri deposited her pack by the door and began building a fire in the fireplace. 

> "Is there anywhere I can hang these wet clothes close to the fire so they will dry faster?" Elwing asked. 

> "Up there, no da," Chichiri pointed to some hooks set into the beams. 

> "Thanks!" she said, "That's just what I need." She hung her sodden clothing up to dry, then asked, "Is there somewhere I can change out of this wet top?" 

> "Just wait until I've got the fire going well, and then I will show you, no da." he replied. 

> As soon as the fire was established, Chichiri lit a lantern and took Elwing to a spare room in the back of the cottage. 

> "You can use this room for now, no da," he offered, "I'll call you when dinner is ready, no da." 

> "Thanks!" Elwing smiled. 

> Leaving the lantern with her, Chichiri headed off to the main room again. As soon as he was out of sight, Elwing stripped her wet blouse off and, after evaluating the situation, decided the pants had to go too. She set them aside, and couldn't resist unpacking her favourite dress to change into. Her hair was almost dry, so before she put on the dress she sat on a stool by what she had deemed to be the dressing-table and endeavoured once again to brush her hair dry. She was just finishing this and was about to slip the dress on, when two things happened almost at once. First, she sensed a "reaching-out" seemingly opposite to the "pull" the book had exerted on her earlier, and second, Chichiri came into the room. 

> "Ex-CUSE ME?!" Elwing gasped, outraged, and pulled herself into a ball on the stool. However, this was not the smartest of moves, for although it did cover her more salient features, it also overbalanced her, and she fell sprawling backward off the stool. 

> Chichiri blushed and turned quickly around. "Daaa! Pardon me, no da," he apologized, "there's something in this room I need to use, no da. You might consider getting dressed, although I don't think my friend Tasuki would mind terribly if you didn't, no da." he grinned. 

> "Grr, just you wait!" Elwing warned, but she also laughed. "Since you've already seen pretty much all there is to see, you may as well turn around and help me with this dress," she offered, by way of an apology for her earlier anger. 

> Chichiri turned around again and striving to politely keep his gaze above her collarbones, held the dress for her to step into. Then, following a brief explanation of the mysterious workings of zippers, zipped up the back as she held her hair out of the way. 

> "Thanks," she said, "now what was this about someone named Tasuki?" 

> "He called, and wants to talk to me, no da." Chichiri explained, "this is the room where I keep the tapestry which is used as a link between us, no da. You may as well stay. Tasuki is also a seishi of Suzaku, as am I, and he will need to know about you, no da." 

> Elwing agreed, and Chichiri motioned for her to sit down in front of one of the tapestries on the wall and held his prayer beads in front of his face, muttering a spell. The complex pattern of the tapestry faded, and Elwing began to see a well-lit room, rich with silks, instead. 

> "As the two girls came into the view of each other, they both smiled and simultaneously cried 'There you are!' which surprised both the seishi," Catherine read. "What a strange book!" she said to herself, "it must be Elwing's, since no one else has claimed it." Just then the apartment phone rang. "Hello?" she answered it. 

> "Hello, is Elwing there?" Pithya, on the other end of the telephone asked. "She was supposed to let me in - we have an Irish Studies assignment to work on." 

> "Something weird is going on with her," Catherine explained, "why don't I let you up, and maybe you can tell me if you know anything about what's going on." 

* * *


End file.
